tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Doppelganger
Doppelganger is a WHT Spy TF2 Freak originally conceived by YouTube users AdmiralTrainstorm and Shirosaki97. His theme is Infiltrator Vs. Parasite from the Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes OST. He is the main antagonist of Doppelganger's Rampage. Personality and Behaviour Normally, Doppelganger is very arrogant and cocky, akin to a normal Spy. As such, he will often rub the defeat of an opponent in their face. Nevertheless, he is an ingenious individual who often uses his newly absorbed powers in clever ways, despite having little to no experience with them. After assimilating a Freak's power from them, he can also by chance attain some of their personality traits as well. This can make him rather erratic in behaviour after he absorbs more and more powers. Despite these clashing personality traits Doppelganger's personality is usually dominant. While Doppelganger is generally pompous and cocky, he may get frustrated when he is being held at a disadvantage or when losing, which could potentially make him stronger or weaker depending on what kind of abilities he has recently absorbed. Powers and Abilities Doppelganger seems to possess some extent of martial arts prowess on his own, but his experience with fighting normally is limited and therefore he cannot go up against stronger TF2 Freaks. Doppelganger's signature move is Power Assimilation, the ability to copy any special techniques from any TF2 Freak through direct contact, either by touching the Freak or the object which is the Freak's main means of attack. The power Doppelganger copies is a carbon copy of the original. Whereas it is slightly less powerful than the original, the gap is rather menial, and usually makes little difference. The amount of Freak powers he can absorb is limited to 6 on average. If he exceeds this limit, he usually automatically disperses all of the abilities he has acquired in a potent shockwave. To offset this limitation he may willingly discard any previous powers he may have obtained, therefore lowering the amount he possesses at a given time. Doppelganger's only other genuine ability is the Shockwave. He can only use this technique after he has absorbed more than one ability. Subsequently, he may release all of the powers at once in one big shockwave attack, often causing severe damage. After the ability has been utilised, Doppelganger loses all of the powers he has assimilated so far. In addition, the shockwave occurs automatically when Doppelganger exceeds the absorption limit of 6 Freak powers at one time. Faults and Weaknesses *Even though Doppelganger might become significantly more durable thanks to his Power Assimilation, he is naturally rather fragile, being about as sturdy as a regular Spy. *While Doppelganger may obtain incredible power thanks to his Power Assimilation, he acquires all weaknesses along with the strengths. This means if he copies any special ability, anything strong against that ability will become effective against him. In case he possesses several different powers simultaneously these vulnerabilities accumulate. *Being naturally cocky and overconfident, Doppelganger is prone to underestimating his enemies. What is more, after he assimilates personality traits of numerous Freaks he might become quite erratic. Trivia *While the main idea for the Freak was conceptualised by Shirosaki97 and AdmiralTrainstorm, other YouTubers, such as SarisKhan and ShermanZAtank (among others) have contributed to the Freak's creation by suggesting the name, custom skin and by helping to define his abilities. *Doppelganger occasionally speaks in the voice of Invoker, a hero from Valve game Dota 2. *Doppelganger appears to have been in contact with Handsome Rogue some time in the past, as he knows the yellow Spy Freak's name as well as proceeding to argue with him, signifying that the two have some kind of rivalry. It also seems that they have some sort of respect for each other nonetheless, as Doppelganger went after Cyborneer directly after the latter made his presence known instead of attempting to attack and assimilate Handsome Rogue's powers before doing so. Notable Videos ''Doppelganger's Rampage'' *Doppelganger's Rampage: Part 1 - Major Scout Guy *Doppelganger's Rampage: Part 2 - Medizard *Doppelganger's Rampage: Part 3 - Ninjineer *Doppelganger's Rampage: Part 4 - Soldine *Doppelganger's Rampage: Part 5 - Magic Mann *Doppelganger's Rampage: Part 6 - Cyborneer *Doppelganger's Rampage: Part 7 - Full Power Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Enthusiasts Category:Freak Hunters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters made by multiple users Category:Mood-swingers Category:Near-normal Category:Spies Category:Thieves Category:WHT Team